Turn X
CONCEPT-X 6-1-2~Project-6 Division-1 Block-2 Turn X is a Mobile Suit excavated from the Moon's Mountain Cycle. Similar to the Turn A Gundam, it wields the power of the "Moonligt Butterfly" system. Turn X can be separated into nine parts to conduct an All-Range Attack system called the "Bloody Siege" or to avoid attacks. One of its known attacks is the Shining Finger which is almost similar to the Shining Gundam's. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a single yellow beam from the Triple Laser Projection System via right hand. 3 can be fired in a row. : , : Shoots a long yellow beam out of the left hand. : , , : Shining Finger: Impales enemies on its beam sword, holds it up them, glows the arm and causes an explosion that knocks enemies back. : , , , : Separates its arms and legs to smash into enemies, then finishes by firing two lasers down on enemies. : , , , : Does a slash to the left, then the right, then does an upward slash, then sends an energy wave forward with a downward slash. : : Unleashes Moonlight Butterflies around it to rapidly hit enemies. :Combination : Same as Normal SP. Turn X's charge attack combinations (C2~C4) may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Turn X rams forward. : , : Turn X slings its arms and legs forward. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *'Shockwave' *'Sky Eye' *'Moonrace' *'Impulse' Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks have changed since it became an ace pilot mobile suit that requires a license to use. : , : Shoots a rocket out of the Carapace Weapon Platform via left arm. : , , : Sends its Grappling Wire out to cut enemies. : , , , : Shining Finger: Throws a punch with the left hand, then charges its right hand and causes an explosion. : , , , , : Body parts spin around it in a circle as Turn X rises into the air. : , , , , , : Body parts fan out in front of Turn X and each fire a different beam. : : Fires a large red cone of energy forward which tends to drag the enemies closer. If all SP fields are filled, it will finish by lifting an enemy up and sparking a large Shining Finger explosion. :Combination : Body parts whirl around Turn X in a huge, highly-steerable whirlwind. Turn X's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : , , , : Turn X does a slash to the left, then a left punch, then pushes its body parts outward. : , : Fires two shots from the feet. :Aerial : Turns around and fires a Moonlight Butterfly spray in front of it. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Turn X with the following special requirements. *'Memory of the Dark History' - SP Attack power is increased when a Newtype or Cyber-Newtype is piloting. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Ghingham. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits